


Static

by brotherskywalker



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest, Telepathic Bond, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherskywalker/pseuds/brotherskywalker
Summary: Luke's connection to Leia, through the Force, is both a blessing and a curse.





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> For a "puzzle" writing prompt on Tumblr.

You fall asleep with the buzz of the comlink on every night, connecting to nothing, but filling the room with static. You crave the noise; demand it, or else you can hear her rhythmic breathing from a thousand lightyears away. In the dark quiet of the night, her heartbeat syncs in time with yours, her breath ghosts across your lips, her scent like a sweet breeze, her touch on another man's arm a forbidden, tender caress.

You fill the room with static noise because your heart can't bear the laughter you cannot share but still must be Forced to bear. There's no comfort returned when you touch her mind. Nothing changes when you so easily slot the half of your soul into the missing piece of hers. You're strong in the Force, too strong, and endure it alone.

You fill the room with static to drown out the pleasure she feels that you can never give her. The connection makes you intrude on her privacy in ways you never wanted, daren't ever mention. You drown it out and yearn. You drown it out and ache. You drown it out, but you still _feel_ it, even in the static, because your hearts are linked; your souls are one. You are only half alive without her, and all alive within her. You drown it out because you cannot live without it, and you cannot shut it off.

You fall asleep with the buzz of the comlink on every night, connecting to nothing, but through your burning shame hope that one day she'll finally feel your soul, silence the static and make the connection.


End file.
